This invention was not made with Government support.
The present invention relates to devices for locating a parked vehicle.
This invention is an electronic invention which will assist people in locating where they have parked their vehicle, in the night time. It consists of three parts. A remote controlled key chain, a remote controlled light that will be placed inside or outside the vehicle and a remote controlled haze machine which will be placed on the outside top of the vehicle. When a button on the remote controlled key chain is pressed, the remote controlled key chain will send a signal to the remote controlled light and remote controlled haze machine. After receiving the signal, the remote controlled light and remote controlled haze machine will turn on. The remote controlled light when on, will send a beam of light above the vehicle. The remote controlled haze machine, when on, will send a puff of mist above the vehicle. An invention that uses similar technology to my invention is the remote key-less entry system. These systems enable people to open their vehicles without using their key, and also help people locate their vehicle by pressing a panic button. When the panic button is pressed, a person must listen to a loud alarm or honking sound. Instead of trying to find your vehicle by an annoying sound, which can also be difficult if your vehicle is parked far away, the Vehicle Locator Device""s remote controlled light when activated will send a bright beam of light directly above the vehicle making the vehicle easy to see from a distance. A remote controlled haze machine will also be used and will be attached to the top of the vehicle with the proper attachments (the proper attachments are described later). This remote control haze machine, when receiving a signal from the remote controlled key chain, will release a cloud of mist above the vehicle at the same time the remote controlled light is turned on. This will make sure that the beam of light that is shining above the vehicle is shining into the mist thus illuminating the mist and making the beam of light visible.
The purpose of the invention is to enable the user to locate his parked vehicle in a parking lot or garage which is especially useful at night time if the parking lot or garage is not illuminated.
The general idea of the Vehicle Locator Device is to assist people who are looking for their vehicle, in a parking lot, during the nighttime. One advantage that this invention has over other inventions in this field are, that you will no longer have to listen to the annoying and piercing sound of a siren activated by a panic button to find your vehicle. Another advantage to this invention is that finding your vehicle will be as simple as pressing a remote controlled key chain and looking for a bright beam of light that will be shining above your vehicle.